Artemis Grove
Artemis Grove (アルテミスグローブ Arutemisu Gurōbu) is the 22nd member of The Jolly Pirates, and the 21st to join the crew (if one excludes the combined arrivals of Rose Glory and Lawrence, and later Peabody Rune and Peabody Karen.) As a member of the pirate crew, Grove has taken on the role of the crew's botanist; acting as the crew's scientist who specializes in the field of plants. This marks Grove as one of the Jollys' number of scientists, including ship's doctor, X Aphro (who deals in anatomy and medicine,) shipwright Timber and engineer Forge Mary (who handle machines,) navigator Rose Glory (who studies weather and the ocean,) and expert head scientist, Paul Kia. Grove has an amazing talent for botany and shares an intimately close relationship with plants, fungi and other such life forms because she herself started life as a sapling before growing into a tree. Grove gained her human-like mobility, sentience and intelligence through eating the Dryad Dryad Fruit, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that gave Grove the powers to transform into a tree form, dryad form and a tree-dryad form, as well as allowing her to manipulate plants and wood alike, which granted Grove powers similar to those of Life Return. This marks Grove as an incredibly unique individual among The Jolly Pirates for being the only member of the crew to be considered a living, moving tree, and this in turn marks Grove as truly unique in the world for being the only known "pirate tree" in existence. She currently holds a bounty worth ??? and has joined the crew in hopes of accomplishing her dream to ----- Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Artemis Grove - Wanted Poster.png|Grove's wanted poster Artemis Grove - Bathing.png|Grove, attempting to bathe in the ship's pool Artemis Grove - Waitress Outfit.png|Grove's outfit as she acted like a waitress for the rest of the crew in the ship's lounge, during the ??? Arc Artemis Grove - Less Accessories.png|Grove without her excessive accessories Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Dryad Dryad Fruit Summary: Allows Grove to transform into a half or fully formed dryad, as well as gaining powers associated with dryads such as control over plant life. Type: Mythical Zoan Usage: Grove usually uses her powers to remain mobile and social in partial or complete dryad form, as well as using her control over her wooden body to assist herself and her crew mates in and out of combat. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies Marines Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Grove's last name, Artemis, is taken from the Greek goddess of the same name, who was worshipped as a virgin goddess of the hunt, wild animals and the wilderness, among other things. The name was suggested to Wyvern 0m3g4 by close friend, Jakyou, who has voiced his fondness of the name and the goddess herself on occasion. After realizing Artemis was depicted as having a close relationship with the Greek dryads, and given Artemis' closeness with nature, Wyvern ultimately agreed to use the name for Grove, who herself is also a dryad, as well as a tree by "birth," further cementing the reference. **Emphasizing Grove's status as a tree, Wyvern chose to name her Grove because "grove" can refer to a small forest or an orchard of fruit trees. External Links Artemis - Wikipedia article about Artemis, the Greek goddess Grove was named after Dryad - Wikipedia article about the dryads; Greek tree nymphs which inspired Grove's Devil Fruit powers and closeness to nature and trees Pirates - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Grove's occupation Botanist - Wikipedia article about botanists, which is Grove's profession and position among The Jolly Pirates Site Navigation Category:Plants and Trees Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4